A Fox And A Cat Make What?
by Williamgbirkin
Summary: Kirabi has left his village again for fun and he watches the Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, seal the Kyuubi no Yoko into a small child and sees an opportunity for his village. Shoton/Sensor Naruto. Naruto X Yugito.
1. Origins

Hello, Williamgbirkin here to bring you the first chapter of my third story, **A Fox And A Cat Make What?**!

Few things about this story;

Naruto will not rap

I'll try with Kirabi, but no promises

Yugito will be the same age as Naruto, even though she's thirty in Shippuden

Naruto will not learn the **Raiton no Yoroi**(Lightning armor)

Neither will he learn the **Kuroi Kaminari **(Black lightning)

Naruto will be an adopted younger brother of the Raikage

Naruto will have the **Shoton**(Crystal release)

Naruto will know his heritage

I hope you enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Jutsu": Human Speech

_'Jutsu'_: Human Thought

**"Jutsu":** Demon/Summon Speech

**_'Jutsu'_**: Demon/Summon Thought

**"Jutsu"**: Jutsu

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Slightly Unnecessary Exposition

In the beginning, there was nothing but war. People knew nothing else but death, whether by the hands of the enemy, or the...something...of the being known as the jubi, the ten-tailed beast. One day, a man who later became known as the Rikudo Sennin, the sage of six paths, came upon the Jubi and defeated it in single combat, becoming it's first, and only ever, jinchuriki. The man spent many years as such, and as the years went, he began to teach people the secrets of chakra, and spreading his religion and philosophies. Knowing his death would release the Jubi to rampage once again, he split the being into nine parts, and flung it's body into the sky to become the moon. Just before he died, he asked his children what the secret to peace was. His oldest child, a son, who inherited the sage's eyes, stated that power was needed for peace. His youngest son, who inherited his body, stated that love was needed for peace. However, there was a third child, that no one seems to remember. A middle child, a daughter, who inherited the sage's mind, said that understanding, whether to harm or help, was needed for peace. After hearing these answers, the sage decided that his youngest child was deserving of being his successor. While the daughter accepted the decision, and sided with her younger sibling, the eldest child, overcome with bitterness and jealousy, began to war against his brother, though he still loved his sister. This feud continued even to their descendants, the Uchiha, the Senju, and the Uzumaki.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Actual Story

"I can't believe that I actually got away, now it is time for Kirabi to play." Mused a man traveling through a forest by himself.

**"I can't believe you think this is worth getting the Aian curo (Iron claw)."**

Okay, maybe he's not _technically_ alone.

The man was Kirabi, the jinchuriki of the Hachibi, the eight tailed demon ox.

Kirabi was a rather tall dark skinned man with a large muscular build, white hair, and a goatee. He had the kanji for iron on his right shoulder as well as a pair of bull horns of his left cheek. As for clothing, he wore oval sunglasses, fingerless white gloves, a white clothed hitai-ate with cloud engravings, a pure white, one shouldered flak jacket with a red rope tied like a belt, and no shirt. He also wore a white scarf around his neck, and had a grey block strapped to his back, in which were sheathed seven blades (1).

Just before he was going to respond, a loud roar was heard throughout the forest.

**"That was the roar of one of my kind! Is there a jinchuriki doing battle?"** wondered the Hachibi, who will from now on be called by his name, Gyuki.

_'I don't doubt, think I should check it out?'_

**"I wouldn't, but knowing you, you won't shut up about it if you don't find out."** Responded Gyuki, preparing himself for battle.

_'Fo sho, yo!_'

**"Just hurry up...And stop that idiotic rapping!"**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scene Of Battle

When Kirabi arrived, the only reason he didn't have a heart attack was because of the Hachibi.

The reason being the blonde hokage, Namikaze Minato, and one of the most beautiful women Kirabi had ever seen were impaled by the gigantic claw of the Kyubi no kitsune, keeping it from killing a baby with the same red hair as the woman, though it was stylized in the same manner as Minato.

**"HOLY SHIT! HOW DID KYUBI GET OUT?"** screamed Gyuki, knowing that even if he and Kriabi beat the Kyubi, they would probably die from injuries soon afterwards.

"Why you screaming fool? It's getting sealed, so it's all cool." Rhymed Kirabi, snapping the ox out of it's daze, showing that the baby was on an altar, a seal that the dark-skinned man could instinctively tell was much better than his.

"Kushina...We're not going to last much longer, if you want to tell him something, you have to do so now." Minato told her, the words she then spoke, and the fact that she barely speak more that three at a time almost made Kirabi burst into tears, as he wrote them down.

"Naruto. Don't be a picky eater...eat heartily...so you can grow big and strong! Take a bath...every day...and keep warm. Also...don't stay up late...get enough sleep. Don't forget...to make friends...either. You don't...need a lot...just a few you can trust...with your life. Study hard...and practice...your jutsu. Respect your senseis...at the academy! And...be careful about...the three ninja...vices. Don't borrow...or lend money. Save what you get...from missions. Don't drink...until you're twenty...or too much. I'm a woman...so I don't understand...being in a...relationship with one...but you will...find yourself...interested in one. Don't fall for...a strange one! Find a woman...like me."

"Beware of Jiraiya-sensei, is what she's trying to say." Joked Minato.

"Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you."

And with that, the Kyubi was sealed, and the Hokage and his wife passed away.

Looking around, Kirabi noticed that there was no one around, and so entered the clearing, and picked up the baby Naruto. Holding out his finger for the infant to grab, he examined the boy, taking in his blue eyes, the whisker marked cheeks, and the open gash that went from his left temple to his right jaw angle (2), going along one of said whisker marks, where the two of them had apparently failed to prevent harm from coming to him.

**"You gonna kill him?"** Asked Gyuki.

_'I don't really know, but if we give the kyubi to bro, then maybe he won't give us any woe.'_

"**That probably wouldn't work. Remember how many people I killed last time I was out? Can you imagine the one being more powerful than me on the loose in Kumo. Plus your Tekko fuin (Iron armour seal) wouldn't hold him for very long, and that's the epitome of Kumo's fuinjutsu. This seal is the work of the Uzumaki, so you won't find anything better. I would recommend you take him back to the village and raise him as a shinobi of Kumo."**

_'That sounds real cool, and if bro don't accept, he'd be a big fool. We could also give lil' two a friend, and maybe they'll be something else by the end._' rapped Kirabi as he shot off towards his home.

**"That sounds like it might work. AND STOP RAPPING!"**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kumogakure No Sato

"Yo bro, I'm back and I got a fresh flow! AHHHH!" Rapped Kirabi, until his brother, a tall, dark-skinned man with massive muscles, combed back pure white hair, beard, and mustache, named Ei, grabbed his face.

"**Aian curo****!"**

"AH! Stop! Stop! You'll hurt the baby!" Shouted the victim, making his brother instantly let go.

"May I hold him?" asked Ei. When the jinchuriki gave up the child, the Ei called his assistant, who took the baby from him.

"**Aian curo**!"

**"You** **should have probably seen that coming." **Remarked Gyuki from within his seal.

"First you leave the village, and when you come back, you have a child? Even you couldn't fuck up that much!" Shouted the Raikage, waking baby Naruto, and making him cry.

"Raikage-sama." Admonished his secretary, getting a bowed head from the giant.

"I'm sorry." Ei told the woman with a bowed head, causing the woman to pat him on the head like an animal.

"That's alright, just don't do it again." She responded, before she went back into the corner, gently rocking the baby

**"I still want to know how she does that."**

_'You and me both'_

"Explain." Demanded Ei as he sat back at his desk.

Ten Minutes Later

"So let me get this straight. You abandon the village, go to Hi no kuni, go close to Konoha, just happen upon the site of Namikaze Minato and a woman named Kushina being impaled upon the claw of the Kyubi no kitsune, watched 'Naruto' become the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, and then you decided to bring him here and raise him to be a Kumo shinobi. Are you insane?! We're going to have to prepare the border in case someone followed you! What if you were seen by somebody? What if they recognize the child? What are we going to do when he's older, and Konoha wants the Kyubi back? YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Shouted the large man, once again waking Naruto, and getting hi scolded by his assistant.

**"B, let me take over."** asked Gyuki.

**"Ei, I can answer all of your questions. First of all, the only I could sense were Minato and the Kushina woman. Second, I made sure that we weren't followed. Third, we covered our tracks well. Fourth, how could they recognize the child? He doesn't look enough like Minato to really matter, and if they say he looked like the Kushina woman, we could simply say we found him on a mission. Think about it. And finally, he's young enough that you could raise him as your own to be one of your shinobi, instead of extracting the biju and implanting it in someone else. That jar of yours may well be a paper door to Kyubi, and considering how many I killed last time I was out, just think of what the only one stronger than me could do. As for how he came to posses the fox, you could simply say that Kyubi attacked the village at some point in the near future. Plus, another jinchuriki would exponentially raise Kumo's power! It's perfect!"** Reasoned the oni, a contemplative look appearing on Ei's face.

"This might work out...You're sure that you weren't followed?" He asked, his brother nodding. "Very well. Naruto will be adopted into the family, and we'll put him in the academy when the time comes...Incidentally, what's his surname?"

**"Uzumaki."** Said Gyuki near instantly, surprising his container.

_'And just how do you know that? Answer quick, or bro'll make me go splat!'_

**"Just trust me."**

"Gyuki says Uzumaki's the gaki's name. He won't tell me how he knows, for shame."

"Uzumaki huh? That must be the girl my father tried to have kidnapped a few years ago." Mused Ei. He then picked up Naruto, and held him up in the air. "Welcome to the family, Uzumaki Naruto. You will be a proud Kumo shinobi." He then handed him to his brother.

"Welcome to the family little bro. Imma teach you my sick flow!" Stated Kirabi proudly as he held the infant.

"NO!"

**"NO!"**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And that's the end of the first chapter!

Sorry it's so short, but it's more of a preview.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

1: He looks like this during the flashback with Minato, so...yeah.

2: The part at the back where it goes from being horizontal, to being vertical. Or you could just google it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quote of the day (from one of my top three favorite games ever):

Thy next foe is... The vast desert lands... A giant trail drifts through the sky... Thou art not alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stay tuned for the next chapter of A Fox And A Cat Make What?:

This concludes experiment log no. 5054


	2. It's So Beautiful

How's it hanging? Williamgbirkin here to bring you another chapter of A Fox And A Cat Make What?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**New Poll Up!**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

xsanoxx: Like I've said several times, I plan on making all of my stories monogamous, but I really like Samui, so you may just get your wish.

Footprint: No idea.

redlox2: Haven't decided yet.

fred872: Actually, there is a story called Shoton of Konoha by Arch-Daisho that is very good, though it has a NarutoxSakura pairing, which _kinda_ soured it for me.

bimmock123: Really?

Toshiro of the Eternal Dream: No, not really.

Overlorddagon19: Eh, twenty-nine, thirty, close enough.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Jutsu": Human Speech

_'Jutsu'_: Human Thought

**"Jutsu":** Demon/Summon Speech

**_'Jutsu'_**: Demon/Summon Thought

**"Jutsu"**: Jutsu

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Welcome to the family little bro, Imma teach you my sick flow!" Stated Kirabi proudly, as he held the infant.

"NO!"

**"NO!"**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Five Years And Eight Months Later

It was a rather uneventful five years, with Ei and Kirabi training Naruto as soon as possible, almost before he could even walk. When he was three, they began to lightly train his body, promising that the heavy stuff would come when he entered the academy. At four he had been given and was studying scrolls that Kumo had raided from their joint attack on Uzugakure, though he wasn't told exactly what they were. It was to be another seven months until he entered the academy, and things were becoming rather routine. But, one day, something happened to change everything.

It was a beautiful day, and Naruto was enjoying a rare day off with two of his friends, Yugito and Haku.

Flashback No Jutsu

Three Years After Naruto Is Brought To Kumo

"Damn it! What are we going to do?" Shouted Ei, as he examined a map of the elemental nations that was on his desk.

"I still don't see what the big deal is bro, you know we ain't just show! With two eight and nine, you really shouldn't whine." Rapped Kirabi, as Naruto and Yugito played with Ei's assistant in the corner.

"Yes, but you are each but single shinobi. Kekkei Genkai users are feared in an entirely different way. Yes, you'll most likely win against any shinobi you face B, but what happens should they get lucky? Kumo's power would be cut drastically! With Kekkei Genkais, even if you kill one user, all you've done is pissed off an entire clan! My father had a plan to steal one of the Hyugas from Konoha, but with Naruto, I don't want to risk it. And unless we just happen to find a user in the forest, I don't really see what we can do!" shouted the Raikage, before holding out a bingo book to Naruto, who had climbed up onto his desk. As Naruto was holding it, he started to flip through it, not really comprehending; before looking down onto the map, shouting the only word on it he could understand at that point.

"Mizu (water)!"

"What?" Asked Ei's assisstant, making Naruto yell again.

"Mizu!"

"Water? WATER!" Shouted Ei, standing up, knocking back his chair. "That's it!"

"What do you mean water, I think everyday you get odder!" Guess who.

"Mizu no Kuni! It's in the middle of a civil war killing all of it's Kekkei Genkai users! If we offer them sanctuary, then they would probably flock here in droves! B! As soon as you are able, take thirty of our best Bolt (1) operatives and go to Mizu no Kuni!" Ordered the Raikage, getting a sloppy salute from his sunglass wearing brother.

"You got it big bro, I'll find them and bring them home. I bet they'll be so glad, they'll all come to get their own pad! I can get lil nine and two some more friends, and Mizu in their war won't be offend..." Trailed off B, as he internally frowned at the incomplete rhyme. "Later fools, ya fools!"

"**STOP RAPPING!**"

"STOP RAPPING!" Shouted Ei at the retreating back of Kumo's oldest Jinchuriki.

Three Months Later

"Yo, little bro, how you been! I'm back from a mission filled with win! I gotta speak with big bro Ei, so you just stay right here and play!" Spouted Kirabi, as he, the Bolt members, and a large number of people, mostly women and children, followed him in. Seeing that one woman in particular seemed uncomfortable, the red-head walked up from his place near the gates of Kumo, where he had been waiting to see B again, and introduced himself.

"Hello! I'm Na-ru-to." Enunciated Naruto rather adorably.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, I'm Yuki Kori, and this is my son, Haku." She answered him sweetly, setting down her son.

"Hello, Haku!" Shouted Naruto, getting the rather shy black haired boy to mumble something.

"What?" Enquired Naruto, before ignoring Haku's attempts to hide behind his mother, and dragging him away. "Let's go play, Haku!"

Watching this, Kori couldn't help but smile, remembering how the Kumo shinobi had asked if she knew where they could find some bloodline users, so that they could be offered sanctuary. She knew of course that it was nothing more than a power play, an attempt to gain more military might, but she didn't really care. She had told them that she herself possessed a Kekkei Genkai, and they immediately began treating her like a noble. When she told them that she had a son, they grew ecstatic, though the man with all the swords was a little strange, considering the funny way in which he talked. Arriving home, she told her husband exactly what was going on, and contrary to her hopes he reacted violently. Luckily, the Kumo shinobi killed him before the man could do any damage, and she and Haku joined their group, and followed them around to meet with other users.

With Kirabi And Ei

"Report." barked Ei, as his brother and five Bolt members stood at attention.

"Raikage-sama, we were able to bring back around one hundred people back to Kumo. There are a full seven different bloodlines. Two **Hyoton **(Ice release) users, a dozen **Yoton **(Lava release) users, fifteen with the **Meiton **(Dark release), forty with the **Dokuton **(Poison release), twenty with the **Jiton **(Magnet release), one kid with the **Shikotsumyaku **(Dead bone pulse), and eleven with **Koton** (Steel release)." reported one of the Bolt members, the Raikage nodding in acceptance.

"That is more than plenty. Has anything of note happened?" He questioned, to which Kirabi replied.

"Yo, bro, there were signs of Orochimar-o. That kid with the bones had a family, but they tried to attack me. I found him in a cell, going trough a living hell. He was the most glad to come with us, a couple with the **Koton **put up a little fuss. We found three Kiri patrols, but now they're all in holes." He rapped, much to the consternation of his 'audience'.

"B! How many times have I told you to stop that!?" Roared Ei, only for his assistant to reply over the intercom.

"Four thousand, one hundred and twenty seven, sir."

"Now, what do you mean by Orochimaru?" Demanded Ei, ignoring the old woman's interruption, knowing that she could hear his loud way of speaking through the walls.

"We actually stumbled upon one of his labs in the country. We were settling down for the night, when we were attacked by some weird shinobi. After torturing one of them, we found out that he worked for the Sannin, and where his base of operations was. We searched it, but didn't find anything of value other than some research equipment which we promptly destroyed along with the base." Responded another of the Bolt captains.

"Good. You have done well. I will have your pay ready within the next three days."

After that, Naruto and Haku became fast friends, though reluctantly for the black haired boy, with him eventually being introduced to Yugito; and the three of them could usually be seen together if Naruto and Yugito weren't training.

Flashback No Jutsu Kai

Now, back to the story.

It was a beautiful day...yadda yadda yadda. The three children playing exuberantly in a field.

**"Naaaruuutoooo..."** came the echoing feminine voice, making Naruto look around curiously, trying to find her.

"Who are you looking for, Naruto-kun?" Asked Naruto's male friend.

"Hello?" Asked the child, looking around the field, wondering who it was, and ignoring the confused looks of his companions.

**"I want to give you a gift, Naruto."** Came the voice again, but before he could respond, he began to glow red, feeling extreme pain.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Shrieked Yugito and Haku, as they tried to help him, only for Yugito, who touched him first, to be forced back as her hand was burned (2), though as she did so, she felt some strange resonance from within herself.

_'Wh-why are you doing this!_' Asked the child, only to receive a rather dark chuckle, and a response that sounded like a man and a woman talking at the same time.

**"Don't worry about it Naruto, I just want you to do something for me."**

"AAARGHHH!" Nearing a full minute of glowing, a large explosion suddenly decimated a small part of the clearing, revealing Ei when the smoke cleared.

"Aniki!"

"Raikage-sama!"

"Naruto! What's going on here? Are you alright?" He demanded, as several Bolt members arrived. But when they attempted to restrain Naruto, a simply gesture from Ei stopped them, though the other two children did have to be restrained.

Eventually, after a full three minutes of his red aura, Naruto finally returned to normal, before collapsing onto the ground.

"Naruto! What happened? Are...al...we..." Started Ei, but Naruto couldn't hear for some reason, Ei's voice fading into mere background noise.

**"Naaaruuutooo...Make something for me, won't you?"** Came the female voice once again, before Naruto's eyes fell upon a morning glory that was growing nearby. Naruto then began to half-drag, half-crawl over to them. When one of the Bolt members tried to stop him to see whether or not he was alright, Ei once again stopped him, wanting to see what would happen. When Naruto got to the flowers (3), he picked one, and began to use his chakra in a way that he had never done so before. As he was doing this, His chakra began to swirl around the flower, occasionally giving off a glint. Finally, his chakra solidified, forming a dark red crystal, the flower floating in the middle.

**"My gift to you."** Came the voice once more, only this time it was male. **"Do not squander it."**

"NARUTO!" came the sudden scream, as Naruto was picked up, and shaken. "What the hell happened here? How did you do that? What did you just do? Why were you accessing that chakra? Why aren't you answering me?" Demanded the Raikage, before Ei's assistant, who had just arrived, placed her hand on Ei's arm, stopping him, before pointing towards the now very green red-head.

"Perhaps if he wasn't being shaken, he could answer you, Raikage-sama." She admonished, the giant man once again apologizing to her.

"Now, Naruto, what happened?" Asked the kindly old assistant after Naruto had recovered.

"Well, Baa-chan, I was playing, and I heard a voice."

"A voice?"

"Yeah, I heard a lady speaking!" He told her, getting surprised looks from everyone there.

_'A lady?'_ thought everyone in their heads.

"A lady?" asked Ei's assistant.

"Yeah, she said that she wanted to give me a gift, and then I started to hurt. I asked why she was hurting me, but she just said that she wanted me to do something for her."

"What did she want, Naruto-kun?"

"She wanted me to make something for her." Replied the scarred boy, indicating the red crystal. It was a rather large crystal, too; with hexagonal sides, a three inch diameter, and a six inch length, and when Ei picked it up, it gave him slight numbing sensation.

"How did you do this Naruto?" Asked Ei, as he held up the crystal.

"I don't know, Aniki. It hurt, and then I just could." Responded the red headed boy as Yugito and Haku looked on anxiously.

"Can you do it again, Naruto-kun?" wondered Ei's assistant, getting a nod from the scarred youth.

"Yeah, I can feel it in my head, like this." Naruto told her, before he held out his hand, and made a beautiful crystal kunai, only this one was the same violet color as his eyes.

"Pretty." Mumbled Yugito, with Haku nodding beside her.

"Why would that one be violet?" Asked one of the Bolt members to himself, before Ei placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"The first one was most likely red due to some leftover influence from the fox, while the second was just Naruto's chakra." Commented the Raikage, getting nods from everyone but Naruto.

"But after that, I heard a boy's voice saying not to squander the gift!" He shouted, getting more surprised looks from everyone.

"A male's voice?"

"It must have been the fox."

"But then who did the female voice belong to?"

"That was most likely the fox as well. It may be a Bijuu, but it's still a fox."

"Regardless, if it's talking to Naruto, we need to teach him how to control it. As soon as Kirabi comes back from his mission, he is to begin training Naruto and Yugito in their burdens." Demanded Ei.

"Teach us what?" Asked Naruto.

"Burdens?" enquired the blonde girl.

"I'll tell you when Kirabi gets back. Do what you normally do until then, just don't make anything else until then." Ei told him, leaving before the redhead was able to respond.

Three Days Later

Today was the day they would start their new training, Kirabi having returned from his mission the night before. After breakfast, the two of them were clinging to Ei's shoulders as he ran through the countryside, to take them to where B was (4).

"Where are we going, Aniki?" Asked Naruto in between demands to go faster.

"We are going to a place called The Valley of Clouds And Lightning. Kirabi decided he wanted to live there so that he could train without worrying about breaking things." Responded the large man, ignoring his youngest brother's other requests.

"Why?"

"So we can train you."

"Why?"

"So nothing bad happens."

"Why?"

"We'll explain it to you when we get there."

"Why?"

"If you ask that again, I'm going to give you the **Aian cura** (Iron claw)." Shouted Ei, finally snapping, the two children giggling on his shoulders.

"Damn brats."

When the three of them got there, they were treated to the sight of their older brother going through katas with his seven blades, slow at first, but then faster and faster, until he was nothing more than a blur the two children occasionally saw.

"That's amazing, Aniki!" Shouted Naruto, prompting B to stop, sheathing all of his blades and grin.

"You know it lil fish, no one can take what I dish! Only I can use this many swords, and with them others meet their lord! WHEEEEEE!" Screached B, before flinching at the rather loud reprimand in his head.

"Oh yeah!? I bet that I could use even more swords than you, even better than you!" challenged Naruto, B laughing at the thought.

"I'd like to see you try, little guy. Even if you use

"Enough! We are here for one reason, and one reason only. Naruto, Yugito, you are not really siblings." Stated the blunt Raikage, the two children silent from shock for a few seconds, before immediately bursting into tears thinking that he was getting rid of them.

"Why not Aniki? Did we do something? Is it cause of this?" Shouted Naruto through the tears, creating the Kanji for thunder with his violet crystal.

"Of course not! We're not getting rid of you, and you're still our little Imouto an Ototo! It just that Naruto is adopted, and Yugito is a cousin of ours." defended Ei, almost cursing his blunt nature, but not really. "Naruto, you're still part of our family. You just weren't a part of it at first. You always wondered where you got that scar, didn't you? Well.." Began Ei, before prompting B to tell the story of what actually happened that night.

"So, I'm from Konoha?" he asked, getting a nod from Ei and B, B flipping through his little note book to find Kushina's last words, before handing them to the red-headed boy. As he read the words, he couldn't help but cry some more, at the obvious love his mother had for him.

Seeing his tears, Yugito went up to him, and pulled him into a hug, which he easily returned, with Ei ruffling his hair in an affectionate manner, and Kirabi picking up both children as he too cried at the memory of that night.

"How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?" asked Yugito, when everyone had settled down.

"It's okay, Konoha may have been where I was born, and kaa-chan may have been my real family, but you guys are too! I'm happy here. I don't want to leave. I want to be a Kumo shinobi!" announced Naruto proudly, the others smiling at his declaration.

"That's nice, but we're here for a different reason. B here is to teach the two of you how to control your Biju." Ei told them, the two of them nodding, before Naruto asked the question.

"What's a biju?"

After palming his face, Ei went on to explain exactly what a Biju was, and when that was finished, he left the three of them there to do their business.

"Alright, here's how we gonna do, watch me, and follow through. Sit on the ground and cross yo legs, after that, enter yo heads. Then you can meet up with the beast, but I can only help in the least." Kirabi instructed, as he and the children each sat cross-legged on the ground.

"What do you mean, Aniki?" Questioned Naruto, as Yugito nodded.

"You gotta meet the fox by yourself, meeting Kyubi would be bad for my health. Kyubi is much to strong, but against Nibi I can't do wrong."

But, as the three of them soon found out, saying is one thing, and trying to get two almost disturbingly active children to calm down was another.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seven Months Later

Finally, it was time for the now six year old Naruto and Yugito to enter the academy. Over the last seven months, Naruto had started training almost exclusively with his Kekkei Genkai, as well as his Kenjutsu. With his Kekkei Genkai, he trained with Haku's mother Kori, since their abilities were rather similar, considering that ice was nothing more than crystalized water. With his kenjutsu, he started to develop his own style called Mugen Ittoryu, where he carried one hundred and twenty katana in six batteries of twenty each, five of which he kept sealed away in tattoos (in which he also kept the note with his mothers final words, which was laminated to protect it), and the last one kept like a shoulder bag, using pure white bandage as a strap to hold up the custom made sheath.

With their Biju, Yugito had met her Biju, but Nibi said that girl wasn't nearly ready to receive her power. Naruto however, still hadn't been able to enter his mindspace, something that he was rather annoyed with.

After they walked into the academy, but before class had officially started, the three of them sat near the window, near the middle, with Naruto in the isle seat, resting his katana battery against the desk, sighing, as since he was still so little, it was very hard for him to carry all that metal around (5).

"Yo hot-shot, what's with all of the katana?" questioned/screamed a light-skinned blonde boy.

"Knock it off, Atsui, it's not cool." scolded a girl who looked rather similar to him, being light-skinned and blonde.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Demanded a dark-skinned girl with hair the same color as Naruto of the blonde boy, cracking him over the head with her fist.

"Who are you, and what was that for!?" Shouted Atsui, holding the top of his head.

"I'm Karui, and stop yelling damn it!" Shouted the now identified Karui back.

"You're the one that's yelling!" Replied Atsui, the others finding their argument rather funny.

"You two should stop! What if our sensei comes in and sees you arguing, and think that that's what the rest of us are like, and decide that they need to be extra hard on us?" questioned a dark-skinned boy with pure white hair and a bag of lollypops hanging from his belt.

"Who the fuck are you?"

As this was going on, the blonde girl approached the three amigos, and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Samui. May I ask why you have so many katana?"

"Hello, Samui-san. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, this is Yugito, and that's Yuki Haku. The reason I've got so many katana is because I'm making a new sword style I call Mugen Ittoryu (Infinite One-Sword Style). I've only been trying it for six months, so I'm not very good at it, but I'm trying."

With that, the door opened to reveal their sensei, a rather aged man with a long sleeved dark grey shirt with a rather high collar, a white flak jacket that only went over one shoulder, a funny looking headpiece, an eye-patch on his left eye with the kanji "Kaminari (Lightning)" on it, and a man with long, dark, spiky hair, dark eyes, and a dark green mark going down the bridge of his nose, he was wearing the same thing as the other man, except he had a normal hitai-ate, and a grey scarf around his neck.

"Hello. My name is Dodai, and this is Motoi." The man with the eye-patch told them. "I am here to help those with Kekkei Genkai learn to use them in addition to what you would normally learn, and my associate here is to help me do so. Know this, unless you drop out completely, you will be here for at least six years, regardless of your skills. There is no passing early. Also, you will be required to adequately use some form of kenjutsu, whether it's one you learn at home, or the one we teach here. While we will be teaching you things like history, and theory, that will be secondary."

"First of all, when I call your name, I'd like you to tell us about yourself, your name, your dream for the future, things you like, whether or not you have a Kekkei Genkai, whether you already have a kenjutsu, and what kind of ninja you want to be."

As they went through the room, both Haku and Yugito went before him, Haku shocking him by revealing his desire to become a field medic. He also found that there were three others in the class besides him and Haku with kekkei Genkai, one boy named Kimimaro, who surprised everyone when he said that his dream was to die in service to the Raikage (6) had the **Shikotsumyaku**; and twin brother and sister Keihi and Asagao, who just wanted to become well known shinobi, had the **Koton**. When it came to Naruto, it took him a little, because he had to think about it at first.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have what my Aniki calls the **Shoton **(Crystal release), I like ramen and playing pranks on my brothers, I'd like to be a front-line fighter. My kenjutsu is a style I'm making, that I'm calling Mugen Ittoryu." Naruto announced, holding up the katana battery, with some difficulty, for everyone to see. "My dream? I want to take my Aniki's hat, and become Raikage!" Shouted the scarred red-head, getting surprised looks from everyone, before most of the others in the class began to giggle or chuckle.

Moving on, there was only one more child with a Kekkei Genkai, and that was a girl named Aiko, who had the **Dokuton**.

After that, they went outside to discover where everyone was physically, showing that being the child of a shinobi, or part of a clan, was very much a good thing, though the civilians were average for their age.

Finally, the ones without a weapon were given one, most people either choosing a Tanto or a Katana, but one person chose an Odachi, one choosing a Katana and a Wakizashi, and three choosing dual Wakizashis.

With that, the children were allowed to leave, told to care for their weapons like they would a friend.

Leaving for the day, Naruto, Yugito, and Haku were confronted by Atsui, Samui, and the twins Keihi and Asagao who asked if they wanted to hang out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And that's the end of the chapter!

You know, I can't help but feel like there's something rather major that I've forgotten about this chapter, but I'm tired, so after I post it, I'm turning off this laptop and taking a nap.

Yes, it's Mifune's Mugen Ittoryu from Soul eater, except that the keep out tape is replaced by white bandages. Naruto has six custom made sheaths that hold twenty katana each, for a total of one hundred. They each have a strap made of pure white bandages so that it would hang off his shoulder like a shoulder bag. However, all of them but one are sealed away in a tattoo.

By the way, Battery, has three separate meanings. 1.) A power source. 2.) Unlawful use of force against another person. 3.) A grouping of similar things.

Just so that there is absolutely no confusion on the issue;

_**IN THIS STORY, HAKU IS A MALE!**_

_**IN THIS STORY, HAKU IS A MALE!**_

_**IN THIS STORY, HAKU IS A MALE!**_

_**IN THIS STORY, HAKU IS A MALE!**_

_**IN THIS STORY, HAKU IS A MALE!**_

_**IN THIS STORY, HAKU IS A MALE!**_

Got it? I don't want to have to answer the same damn question a thousand times like about why the Uzumaki's were surprised at Naruto's age in Black Blood.

If you're wondering why Kyubi's voice was first female, then male, it's due to the fact that in this story, the Bijuu are genderless. They are simply masses of chakra with no genetic material to pass on, nor do they have genitalia which would allow them to do so. They simply have mannerisms and voice pitches that would make them seem one or the other. However, because Kyubi is a fox, he is a master of illusion, allowing him to appear as female or male.

Just for the record, Ei's assistant right now is not Mabui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

1: My Kumo equivalent of Anbu.

2: I am aware that she being a Jinchuriki herself would make her immune, but she's five, and Naruto's biju is four and a half times stronger than hers is.

3: Again, yes, I know their weeds, but their still my favorite damn it!

4: Think what Yachiru does with Kenpachi.

5: From my understanding, the average Katana weighs around two and a half pounds. Multiply that by twenty, and you get fifty pounds of just katana, not to mention the weight of the sheath and all his other stuff.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quote of the day:

Leave the gun...take the cannoli.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stay tuned for the next chapter of A Fox And A Cat Make What?: Academy Days

This concludes experiment log no. 4526


End file.
